Rejecting Day
by Michelle Potter-Black
Summary: It is a beautiful and sunny February 14 in the morning. The sun glows softly and the birds sing happily. After all, it is the day were girls confess their love to their loved ones, which is also known as Valentine's Day. But, why? "Did you guys hear? She thought the Natsume Hyuuga would accept her chocolates!" NxM. #5
1. Rejecting Day

**Hello my lovely NatsumexMikan fans! How have you been? I've been really busy, and as some of you may know, I haven't been posting stories for about a month. However, don't think I'm slacking off. Nope. Actually, I'm writing a new NxM story, which will (hopefully) be of your liking, so stay tuned if you wish to know more about this!**

**Ah well, about this story.**

**I've been trying to write it since September, but I just really couldn't finish it. And then, a few days ago, I finally had an idea, but I was too engrossed with my new story, so that's why I couldn't write it. And now, I'm trying really hard to finish (at least the first chapter) for February 14. **

**Yes! This will be my Valentine's Day gift (sort of) to all of my readers! And, um, no. It isn't my gift for you guys, as in **_**'love'**_**, but more like **_**'friendship'**_**. Don't get me wrong, I'm straight! **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Gakuen Alice! But... I wish I owned some of the characters… *hugs Tsubasa tightly***

* * *

**Rejecting Day**

It was a beautiful and sunny February 14 in the morning. The sun glowed softly and the birds sang happily. After all, it was the day when girls confessed their love to their loved ones, which was also known as _Valentine's Day_.

However, most of the students at Alice Academy called it '_Rejecting Day_'. And of course, the reason was very interesting…

"Hyuuga-kun! Please accept this homemade chocolates I prepared myself!" a petite girl with long, blond curls and green eyes pleaded as she bowed her head, her face as red as a tomato.

The boy in question briefly stared at her before clicking his tongue and walking past her, ignoring her completely.

This guy was named Natsume Hyuuga, and he was really handsome; his facial features were sharp and refined and his eyes were a gorgeous shade of crimson. His body was muscular and he had messy raven locks on top of his head, which were really soft, despite their spiky appearance.

Natsume was the most popular guy at the Academy. Every year, he was ranked first in the 'Hottest boy' rank, followed by his best friend, Ruka Nogi, and Tsubasa Andou, who was a senior. Of course, both Ruka and Tsubasa also rejected most of the chocolates, although they were a lot kinder than Natsume was.

And this is the explanation of why February 14 is known as Rejecting Day; every year, most of the girls in every class would prepare homemade chocolates for their crushes, and those who confessed Natsume would be rudely rejected, regardless of their appearance.

No one knew what type of girl Natsume liked. They had never seen him dating someone, so all they could do was imagine.

So, Natsume walked through the hallways of the Academy, bluntly ignoring the girls' love confessions, until he heard something that caught his attention.

"Did you guys hear? She thought _the_ Natsume Hyuuga would accept her chocolates!" a high-pitched voice said loudly, followed by a chorus of giggles. Natsume was just about to retreat, when he caught a glimpse of auburn and he decided to go take a look.

He saw a girl with long, pretty auburn hair and hazel eyes staring at the group of cheerleaders in front of her with fear in her eyes. The corridor was completely deserted except for them, and the girls' words echoed through the empty halls.

The leader, a strawberry blonde with ocean blue eyes, named Luna Koizumi stared at her with superiority. "Look at you. Natsume-sama won't ever notice you!" she spat venomously.

Natsume watched silently as tears were about to fall from Mikan's cheeks. Then, he walked forward unconsciously'

The mean girls stared at him in awe and shock, but he ignored their looks and stared back at them coldly.

"Who said I wouldn't?" he asked the group of shocked cheerleaders, and before any of them could answer, he turned to Mikan, who was watching him closely.

What he did next earned many gasps from the cheerleaders.

He leaned down and gently removed the small, red box Mikan held in her hands.

Shocked crossed Mikan's face and her jaw dropped. She stayed quiet for a few minutes, unable to believe that the most handsome guy in school had accepted her chocolates. Natsume, on the other hand, smiled the tiniest smile ever, amused by Mikan's actions. Then he turned around to meet the eyes of the astonished cheerleaders. He stared back at them coldly and shrugged. Then, without even another word, he left through the corridor that had brought him.

"_Hey, did you hear? Natsume-kun finally accepted someone's chocolate's on '_Rejecting Day'_!"_

"_Really Whose?"_

"_Mikan Sakura's."_

* * *

**Edit note February 15, 2013-**_** I know I posted this just yesterday, but I somehow felt a bit uncomfortable, since most of the reviewers thought it as a bit too quick the fact that Natsume and Mikan had shared a kiss, even if they weren't a couple. And then, upon reflecting about that myself, I decided you guys were correct, so I decided to delete that part and edit a few things here and there, so I hope it's okay now!**_

**Okay, maybe the ending was too predictable, but I enjoyed writing this! Somehow, I also think that Mikan and Natsume were a bit too OOC, but what do you guys think? Also, this story will have two more chapters, but the next one will be uploaded on March 14, which according to me, it's White Day! **

**Lastly, I would like to thank my best friend, **_**MissyeyaLovesPandas**_** for helping me to choose the ending. I had two more options for an ending, but she liked this one the best, and I also think it was the one that fitted the most to the pairing :)**

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? In any case, please review!  
**

**Happy Valentine's Day to everyone! **


	2. White or Dark Day?

**Guys! Hello! Finally I'm back! Sorry for the long delay, I know I said I'd probably post this up earlier than March 14, but I'm sorry I couldn't! I tell you why at the end of the chapter, okay? Well, anyways, next chapter is the last one, so I hope you guys like it! I'd like to thank **_ .925_**, **_jumping-jupiter_**, **_ -chan.x_**, **_Neko-chan2604_** and **_Alapest_** for reviewing! And also, I'd like to thank **_ -chan.x_** for being kind of my Beta Reader for the last chappie. Thank you so much! C:**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything, except for the weird plot!**

* * *

**Rejecting Day**

**Chapter two- **_**White/Dark Day?**_

Mikan walked through the school grounds, chatting animatedly with Nonoko and Anna. Hotaru was also with them, but she was walking quietly, her gaze fixed straight ahead. When they finally entered the main building, Mikan had to separate from her friends, since they had different schedules.

Sighing, Mikan headed towards the History classroom, where she waited for her teacher to arrive.

As she placed her school bag on her seat, she heard the annoying giggles from her girl classmates, and she shortly wondered why, but she pushed these thoughts to the back of her head as the teacher entered the room, ushering them to their seats.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

When the bell indicating the start of recess rang, all the students hurriedly left the room, eager to meet their friends and take a break.

Mikan had also rushed out of the room, and was currently heading to her locker. As she made her way through the crowded halls, she spotted a person leaning on her locker, so she sped up.

"Um, excuse me, could you please move? You're leaning on my locker," she called, and her eyes widened when she met the pair of scarlet eyes, which half-hidden behind stray locks of raven hair.

"Natsume?" she asked, her heart pounding against her chest.

And as Natsume and Mikan locked their gazes, they couldn't help but recall old memories they had lived together back in elementary school.

* * *

"_Natsume!" an eleven-year-old Mikan screamed as she ran towards the eleven-year-old boy, who sat on top of a Sakura tree, the cold wind brushing his hair. _

"_There you are! Why are you there? Come on! I've been so worried for you!" she scolded. _

_Quietly, Natsume jumped from the tree and landed gracefully. The walked up to her, with a hint of worry on his eyes, and he flicked her forehead._

"_Idiot. You worry too much, you should've gone to sleep," he said, "I don't want you to be snoring again on class," he continued, smirking. _

_Mikan blushed. "H- Hey!"_

* * *

_Mikan woke, startled. She had the feeling something wasn't right, so she headed to Hotaru's room, but she was alright, so she decided to go check up on Natsume next. When she was able to enter the Special Star rooms, she quickly searched for Natsume's door and knocked quietly on it. _

"_Natsume? Can I come in?" she whispered quietly, but she got no answer, and she began to panic. _

'_He should be here by now! Unless something on the mission went wrong..' she thought anxiously and knocked a second time. There was still no answer. _

_Mikan was so upset she decided to open the door. After she did so, she scanned through the room, and she noticed there was someone on the floor. _

_She took a few steps until she was near the person, only to find it was Natsume._

"_Oh my God!" she whispered, kneeling in front of the boy and examining him closely._

_He had some minor cuts on his arms and cheek, and a bruise on his left arm, but nothing too serious. Mikan sighed in relief and headed to the bathroom, where she grabbed a pair of towels and bowl with clean water._

_She kneeled in front of Natsume again, but he had his eyes open now. _

"_Mikan?" he muttered, trying to stand up, but Mikan shook her head and made him lie down again._

"_I'll just clean your cuts, okay?" she told him softly. Then, Mikan proceeded to dip the towel into the fresh water and gently rubbing the places where blood was coming from. When she was done, she placed everything back on its place. Then, she sat close to him and patted his head lightly, running her fingers through his soft, raven locks._

_Something caught her eye and she gasped. "Wah! So pretty!" _

_Natsume opened one eye, just to find the cheerful girl gaping at the sky, which was full of beautiful, sparkly stars. And he too, stared at the sky, mesmerized by its' beauty, while thinking,__"Idiot. You're also pretty."_

* * *

"_Hey Natsume! Here, have some Howalon! It's so delicious!" Mikan exclaimed while waving the red box in front of his face._

"_I don't want, you ugly hag."_

"_Huh? Why not?! Howalon always make me feel good, so I want Natsume to be happy too!"_

* * *

"_Waaaaaah, we're lost!" Mikan whined as she looked around them, trying to find the way back to the camp, but all she could see were trees._

"_It's your fault, Polka."_

"_I-It wasn't my fault! And besides, I have a name, you know? Stop calling me that!" Mikan answered tiredly, but then, she added in a gentler tone, "How's your leg?"_

_Natsume shrugged in response, and Mikan sat quietly by his side, hugging her knees. From the corner of his eye, Natsume saw her shiver slightly, so he snaked his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him._

_However, Mikan blushed. "Pervert!" she screamed, trying to push him away, but his intense glare made her stop almost immediately. _

"_Idiot. I know you're cold," he stated. Then, with his other hand, he made a small fireball and moved his hand closer to them. "Besides, my skin is warmer than usual because of my Alice, so you shouldn't catch a cold," he muttered while closing his eyes._

_Mikan smiled warmly at him, and relaxed her body, leaning her head against the trunk, next to his'. _

"_See Natsume? Your Alice isn't completely bad."_

* * *

"_Why are you always smiling?"_

"_Huh? What do you mean? I smile because I'm happy!"_

"_And why would you be happy? This isn't anything to be happy about."_

"_But… I'm alive, Natsume! We're all alive! We have this beautiful world for us! And besides, I have you, and the others, so how wouldn't I be happy?"_

* * *

Mikan smiled nostalgically, as the important memories of her childhood flew through her mind. Who would have thought that she and Natsume would become friends? After all, they were constantly arguing when they first met. But as the years passed by, they had become friends, and now, Mikan was in love with him.

Little she did know, Natsume was in the same situation she was.

"A-ah! I'm sorry Natsume! D-Did you want to talk about something?" she stuttered, while blushing slightly. Natsume blinked and once more looked into Mikan's eyes.

"I wanted to give you this," he answered, taking out a small red and golden box from the pocket of his jeans. From the box, he took a thin, golden chain, with a cute, heart-shaped pendant dangling from it.

The pendant was a beautifully carved, two-inch, heart-shaped red crystal, which sparkled in the light. The golden chain added a cute and simple touch to the necklace, which Mikan couldn't help but admire.

"T-Thanks Natsume…" Mikan whispered, still a bit embarrassed. "Could you put it on for me?" she asked with a smile, and Natsume couldn't help but obey.

As Mikan tied her hair into a high ponytail, so that it wouldn't get in the way, Natsume slowly placed the chain around Mikan's neck, lightly brushing his fingers against her soft skin. Mikan giggled softly, and Natsume secured the necklace. After he was done, he removed the elastic hair tie, letting her hair fall over her shoulders and down her back.

Mikan turned and faced Natsume, and with the most loving smile she could muster, she whispered, "Thank you, Natsume."

* * *

**Ta-da! Is it good? I hope it is :) I had fun writing those tiny flashbacks. But anyways, I'm sorry for the four-day delay, but I left my laptop at my Grandma's house, and I got it back just yesterday, but really late, so… Anyways, I'll try my best to post the next chapter in a couple of weeks, if not earlier, so please review! Thanks for reading°**


End file.
